dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Cold
Leonard "Lenny" Snart, nicknamed Captain Cold by Cisco Ramon (or simply Cold), is a world-class thief from Central City. He is also the older brother of Lisa Snart and the son of the late Lewis Snart. In early 2016, Leonard was recruited by the rogue time-traveler Rip Hunter on a mission to take down Vandal Savage. Biography Early Life Leonard Snart was a professional thief operating in Central City. His father was a (bent) cop, and he had learned from a young age to study the police to make sure he got away before they could respond. First Encounter Snart decided to go after the Khandaq Diamond, which came to the city for an exhibit at the Central City Museum. He planned the heist to occur during transit, because it allowed him twice as much time before the police would arrive. He had not counted on the Streak, who got there much quicker. In the ensuing fight, Snart got away, but his foe left him dumbfounded. He studied the footage from the heist and discovered it was a fast-running man. He needed to up his game if he were to beat this foe. Leonard obtained a specialized gun that shot out a focused beam of cold, which was stolen from STAR Labs. He used it to rob the museum, and in his confrontation with the speedster he found his weakness: the need to save people. This allowed him the time to escape and plan his next move. First Fight In order to lure out the streak, Snart feigned an escape on a busy train, out in the open. The trap was sprung. Leonard froze the wheels of the train using the gun, which meant the streak was too busy saving people to go after him. Tired from unloading the packed train, the speedster proved an easy target. However, before he could finish him, a team from STAR lead by Cisco Ramon intervened, and threatened to unleash a bigger cold gun on him. He backed away, but escaped with the diamond. Recruiting Heatwave Some time later, in a Keystone City motel, Leonard met with an old accomplice of his, Mick Rory. Because the face of justice in the city had changed, they needed a new approach to villainy. He knew his old pyromaniac friend could not refuse the offer once he gave him a special heat gun. Protecting Lisa After the singularity event, Barry was approached by Lisa Snart. She had concerns that Leonard had been kidnapped. Lenny's position was tracked based on his Cold Gun pulling ultraviolet rays out of the air. When Barry approached Leonard, Barry was surprised to find Lenny was willingly working with his father on a robbery. Leonard then froze Flash with his Cold Gun and left with his father. Later, Barry learned that Lisa had been implanted with a bomb and theorized that Leonard was being forced to work with his father to save his sister's life. He approached Leonard as an undercover bomb technician to assist them in their next heist. When Barry told Leonard that the bomb had been successfully removed form his sister, Leonard quickly turned on his father and froze him with his cold gun. He was then brought to Iron Heights where Barry told him he was a criminal with a code. Abilities Leadership: Snart was the leader of a successful band of robbers before getting his Cold Gun. * Tactical Analysis: Snart has shown the ability to estimate police arrival times to the second, and was capable of using this ability to perform many flawless robberies before meeting the Flash/the Streak. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Marksmanship Thievery Surveillance: Snart regularly listens in on police radio chatter. He successfully determines the response time of the cops for his heists. However, his numbers were thrown off by the response time of the speedster. Weapons Captain Cold's Cold Gun: After Barry Allen was struck by lightning and taken to S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon began secretly developing a special weapon that could be used to counteract Allen's super speed, in case the speedster had any malevolent intentions when he woke up from his coma. The gun had the ability to slow molecules down in objects, therefore making them extremely cold. Due to the lack of security at S.T.A.R. Labs, though, the device was stolen by a thief disguised as a janitor. The thief then attempted to sell the weapon to Leonard Snart, who instead stole the weapon himself to use against the new hero.Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Burglars Category:Legion of Doom Category:Rogues Members Category:Legends